Despaired Memories Kuzu2
by UdonsSonido
Summary: Toshirou and Ima head out to patrol. After the patroling Ima and Toshirou have a little moment but guess who kills it.
1. Despaired Memories Info

**Despaired Memories**

Info

Ima (Ee-ma) is Soulreaper Captain from squard 0 her eyes are yellow and her skin is color of caramel coffee from Starbucks, she is 17 years old and her hair is very short like soshi hair in Absolute Boyfriend, her Zanpakuto

Is KuroKaze to activated her Bankai she says 'Burst'

She is the Adoptive daughter of Yamamoto Captain of company 1, he gave her a seat to not

Cause havoc in the Soul Society when she gets bored.

Ima is very caring to the souls of the outside of the Soul Society and protects the children of the hardest districts

In the soul Society. Sometimes she lets the kids come in the Soul Society to have a hot meal and warm bed from time to time, but Yamamoto always scolds at her. Ima is very Shy to very good looking men her face turns all red and

Starts to ramble. The most Important Information Is that Ima is reincarnation of

The hougyoku when she was taken as human and raised as the adoptive daughter of Yamamoto

Now that Aizen knows that Ima is the hougyoku Yamamoto sends a bodyguard to protect her but who?


	2. Despaired Memories Kuzu1

"All the captains of the soul society my know that day has come" said captain Yamamoto and all the captains stood in a single file line ready to hear orders. My father Yamamoto excuses me from the meeting.

"Crap!" When they shut the doors behind, I quickly tried to find a way to listen in the meeting so I know all the juicy parts.

"What are you doing Ima?" ask Seishi while he smacks my head and I ended up falling the center of the captains I quickly got up and heard my father's voice yelling it across the soul society.

"Yes…father…" I said turning myself around very slow he yelled at me with no mercy saying that a captain from company zero shouldn't act like child more like an adult that people look upon.

"But Father!"

"NO BUTS IMA" he yelled at me again I flinched at his every word. All the captains look at me especially

Captain Kuchiki glance at me and my face turned red from his glance and my father dismiss me from this event, I quickly headed out to see Seishi and tell him about captain Kuchiki glance.

"SEISHI! COME OUT YOU KNOW I WILL FIND YOU!" Yelling across the soul society, but somehow I ended up finding him in the trash.

"There you are you little bitch…did you know that smack you did just an hour ago gave me the biggest lecture in the whole wide world" I punch him the face and he fell down after that we started to pull each other's hair. Until Captain Hitsugaya came in the fight.

"Hey what this about?" when he push me and Seishi away Captain Hitsugaya is nine-teen years old tall and very cute.

"Explain yourself captain Korea?" he ask

"Well…he…smacks…me…and…stuff…the…fighting…" as I started to ramble to him Captain Hitsugaya touch my shoulder and my face turn really red. He quickly shoo Seishi away so me and captain Hitsugaya can talk alone.

"Yes…captain…Hitsugaya…" lowered my head down so he cannot see my face. We walked to the pond where the cherry blossoms petals flew into the pond.

"I need your permission to let me be your guard to protect you from-"

"PROTECT ME FROM WHOM!" I yell at him and can't believe that my father wouldn't trust in me to defend myself.

"Toshiro why would ask Ima when Captain Yamamoto said that it would be me" said captain Kuchiki coming out of his house.

"Kuchiki" Hitsugaya glared.

"To protect me from what!" I yell so loud that Hitsugaya covered my mouth and Kuchiki carry me in his house.

"Now tell me…why I need protection from you two?" lowering my face again so they won't look at me when I get all red. I could only lower my face a bit more, but they kept peering closer.

"Can you back your faces a bit" holding my breath.

"Sorry" both of them said

"You see your father selected one of the captains to protect you from captain Aizen" said captain Hitsugaya.

"Why does Aizen wants me and who's this Aizen guy anyways?" I ask not even rumbling

"He was the captain of company six and betrade the soul soceity once he got the hougyoku and went to join the hollows" explain captain Kuchiki.

"and why me?" I ask

"we're getting there, but don't tell your father okay" said Captain Hitsugaya

"Okay" I said

"When the hougyoku was destroyed by Orihime Inoue…remember when you had those terrible faints when you were six-teen…that's when the hougyoku started to activate inside you and Aizen wants you to rebuild the espada" said Captain Kuchiki as Rukia knock on the door and denied the entering

"So choose me or Byakuya?" said Captain Hitsugaya pulling me to his side.

"I don't know…Its just like Captain Kuchiki said my father yamamoto cose not I" telling captain hitsugaya the truth. Soon Captain gave me a grim look and headed outside

"WAIT!" I chased after him

"Look I didn't mean that okay I bet you is stronger than Captain Kuchiki, but nobody sees that" I said out loud and everybody heard and woo at the both of me, me and Captain Hitsugaya turn red.

"You can call me Toshiro" looking away

"Okay Toshiro" as I held my head up and he saw my shy face.

"Tomorrow you want to head out to the rukongai and portal the district" ask Toshiro with a red face and sometimes looking away.

"Yea I would like that…I would want you to meet some of my friends" I wink at him and head out to see Seishi because he sent a hell butterfly.


	3. Despaired Memories Kuzu2

I and Toshiro headed out to patrol. We both started to poor districts to see any Hollows appeared, but none what so ever. I stood above the town, my feet standing on empty air. I wasn't used to the fact that logic seems to not make sense outside of the Soul Society.

"How did you became captain without the three rules?", asked Toshiro as we still walked, drifting to a river with a red bridge, overlooking the pale pink lotus.

"Well you see…my dad is head of the Soul Society and so I made him a deal at fifteen that if I could defeat a Menos Grande with my zanpakuto, I could be captain of my own squad and I get to choose the number. He thought that I was going to take Aizen or Kaname's place but he was wrong. I chose zero instead." Grabbing a stick and pushing the lotus far into the waters, I disrupted the image of Hitsugaya and me. _How cute..._

I shook my head as I realized the image I had created in my mind. I twitched. How the hell did that come into my head?

"Are you okay?" Toshirou turned to face me, my face flushing to a shade of red that had never been seen. A new color. I hope they name the color after me.

"Your face is red, are you sick?" Toshirou leaned in, and I felt the blood rush to my head so fast, I almost swore I leaned in to him and felt his nose touch mine gently.....

"The only thing I want to know is of all the people he could have adopted, why me?" I turned around to face the river. Toshirou face had turned a similar shade of red, but not as unique as mine. Toshirou didn't even notice me, thank god. He was too busy trying to get the blush out of his face to notice mine.

"Well he could have adopted you because of the Hougyoku… so he could protect you more closely." explain Toshirou in logical way._ I felt great, thanks!_

"Toshirou, have you ever went beyond the gates of the soul society?" I ask so plainly, in attempts to try to change the subject. It worked.

"Yes…I have friends over there.", responded Toshirou.

"Who are they?" I asked in amazement. Outsiders?

" Kurosaki Ichigo is a soul reaper and stubborn one too, Orihime Inoue she has great abilities of healing, last but not least Chad and Uryu … Chad have this amazing ability with fist and Uryu is Quincy the last of his except for his father" Said Toshiro in a gloating way. Toshiro also told me many events about his mission in the human world. I am so amazed what about the hollow and the captains.

"Man .… you get to have all the fun…I only get stay in soul society and protect some of royals and do paper work all day" throwing the stick in to the water. All fishes scattered away.

"Toshiro, do think it's lame that I a captain the best of the best is being protected by the other best" I said stretching my arms into the air.

"Well you are the Hougyoku and we do not know by any means what will Aizen's plot will be" said Toshiro griping his hands. I look at Toshiro's face expression when the name Aizen pops up. I feel sorry for the next Soul who says the name Aizen.

"Well can I activate the Hougyoku?" I ask Toshiro

"Well I don't know about and if try a doubt that you can activate it take of huge amount of spirit energy" Said Toshiro crushing my hopes, what a joy kill.

"Let's go Toshiro" I said when I stood up and stretch once more and we both headed out to patrol the rest of districts. No hollows appeared so that was great.

"Thanks for the date" I said jokingly

"I never said it is date" said Toshiro turning red and looking away when he turns red. I took one step and trip; I fell into the arms of Toshiro as he catches me. I could smell the drenched clothes of Toshiro and the smell of sweat which reeked badly.

"Can you get up…?" ask Toshiro still holding me.

"Yea" when I stood up, I looked in his face really long and Toshirou just looked away at me.

"CAPTAIN!" As woman with huge breast and had bottle of saki in her hand I couldn't tell who she is but I know its a woman with huge breast

"Rangiku are you drunk again?" said Toshirou angrily wile Rangiku walked really tipsy, really if you put her in a straight as test she would really fail at that.

"You…know you shoold bee...Wah!" as she fell on her ass and drop the saki in her chest

"Captain...my saki...where did goo?" turning the saki bottle upside down to see if theres any more of saki left. Toshirou let me go and headed to Rangiku, he Carried her on his shoulder, looked at me and said good bye. Rangiku tried to say good bye but she passed out. I went inside and saw my father eyeing me with those dead eyes.

"How was your patrol Ima?" he ask

"Fine no hollows" when I pick up the silver tea kettle and proud some tea in my plate. Father stood up headed to quarters stroking his lose white beard mumbling something about Toshirou. I sat down and drank some black tea in my silver plate... _yuck! _Taking as man while the after taste is so.... I always wanted to know do I look good in a karp costume. As I sat there still drinking the horrible tea.

Toshirou P.O.V

"Hey captain is captain Korea your girlfriend" said Rangiku still buzz up from the saki

"NO!" I shouted. Quickly Rangiku drunken face turn into a big grin when she saw my face turn red like an apple.

"Come on Captain tell me..." she begged on her knees

"No" I said turning away from her

"PLEASE!" tugging my hamaka as she kept going on and on i swear its annoying so I told her to shut up

"Really!?" letting go of me and blink her eyes twice

"I have these mix feelings about her, I don't know if I like her or not" putting my hands over my faces while my elbow hit the desk

"Okay, operation to see if Captain Hitsugaya likes captain Korea, set into motion" shouted Rangiku pouring another Saki bottle into her bowl and drank whole with no manners.


End file.
